


random fandom oneshots

by hotchn_r



Series: fandom oneshots [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Grey's Anatomy, Hannibal (TV), IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchn_r/pseuds/hotchn_r
Summary: includes onshots from criminal minds, hannibal, grey's anatomy, IT movies, etc.
Series: fandom oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175846





	1. introduction

hello!

this is my first AO3 work so i apoligize for any mistakes or mishaps. 

this book will just be a collection of a bunch of one shots from different tv shows and movies. 

i'll probably mostly do criminal minds and hannibal, but ill do anything as long as i know what the fandom is. thank you all for reading and the first couple oneshots will be up in a few moments.


	2. late nights (spencer reid/reader: angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and spencer have a rule. never go to bed mad at each other. after he comes home from a case late at night, you tell him to sleep on the couch but that doesnt stop you from becoming anxious and needing to work things out with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spencer reid x reader angst

it had been two weeks without seeing spencer. you were beyond mad, you were furious. it started to feel like he didnt even care about you anymore. you understood that he had to go save lives and all that but that shouldnt stop him from coming home and seeing his girlfriend once in a while. 

it had taken some convincing on spencer's part to get you to move in with him. him being gone all the time resulted in you having to constantly be alone and as much as a girl needed her alone time sometimes, there were some days that you craved his body, his ranting about the most recent book he read or about his new favorite show. missed the sweet smell of hot coffee and new books. missed the long mop of hair on his head, and the scruff on his chin. you were getting ready to go to bed, thinking spencer wasnt coming home until the next day, but when you heard the door unlock and it open, you knew who it was and as much as you wanted to be wrong about who it was, you knew. 

"y/n?" he yelled as it rang throughout the house. you took a deep breath, waiting for him to eventually find you in the bathroom where you were finishing washing your face. you didnt want to respond because you were angry, furious with him. he didnt deserve the kisses or the hugs that he thought he was going to get after being gone for almost three weeks. 

spencer eventually found you, petting you hair and kissing you on the forehead. as much as you wanted to melt in his touch, you couldnt. you were mad at him. 

you walked past spencer, walking to the room you guys shared. when spencer scoffed, you turned around and looked him in the eye. "you're sleeping on the couch tonight." spencer's face went red and he stepped back as you turned back around and folded back the covers. he walked around the bed and started folding back his side but you smacked his hand without making eye contact. "i said, you are sleeping on the couch tonight. now go." spencer sighed and grabbed some clothes from the drawer, accepting his fate. he knew exactly why you were angry at him 

"y/n, im sorry but i cant help when hotch calls us in, its out of my control, you know that. we've been through this before. i love you, but i cant control when murderers murder." all you did was shake you head and slide in bed. spencer walked out to the couch. you turned the light out and yelled. 

"good night!" 

it had been hours, it was around four am. you couldnt fall asleep. you felt so guilty about kicking him out of the bed. the rule rung inside your brain like the sound of an alarm. you and spencer had made rule when you started dating. never go to sleep mad at each other. you have to communticate if you are angry. that killed you. you needed to clear this up with spencer or you'd feel like a bitch for the rest of the night. 

you swung your legs around the bed and got up. you walked to the living room area and turned the light on. he jerked in his sleep and opened his eyes. "get up." you said. spencer immediately stood up in front of you. he wiped his eyes as you paced around the room. 

"i-i cant do this anymore spencer. i cant do the you leaving every week. we hardly ever get time together. even when you have time off you end up going into work anyways. i love that you save lives for a living and i love that your team catches all these killers and creeps and puts them in jail because those vicitms deserve justice, but what about us? what about our relationship because for fucks sake, spencer, your all i have left! you are the love of my life and id trade my soul for you but i cant act like im not mad at you about this. i am! i havent seen you in two weeks, almost three and all i get is a kiss on the forehead! do you even feel sorry that you leave anymore? im acting selfish and full of myself right now but god, i cant do this! pleasem if you have a reason for me to stay here please tell me. i need to know!"

spencer stood there, tears welling in his eyes, god, did you say too much? was this too much? 

he wiped his eyes, "y/n, im sorry. god, i didnt know i was hurting you so much. the only reason i have for you staying is that i love you and ill try to come home more but... i dont know sometimes it doesnt work and im really sorry about that, y/n." 

you took a deep breath as both of you stared at the group in front of each other. "you can come back to bed." 

"oh thank god, this couch is the most uncomfortable thing in the world." you giggled as the tall man walked to you, picked you up bridal style and carried you to bed.


	3. kids (will graham/reader: fluff, angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after two of you and will's kids get in a fight at school, you and will have to pick them up and have a little talk

it was around one o clock in the afternoon. will was preparing lunch for the two of you and you were typing up a report for work. your too boys, spencer and atticus were at school. the two boys were twins, spencer was a couple minutes older though. you and will adopted them when they were ten months old. 

"jack talked to me about taking time off the other day and i wanted to get your opinion, what do you think?" will asked from the kitchen. you looked up from your computer and around the corner. 

"i mean, it would be nice. if you could get time off when the boys were on spring break then we could all go on a vacation, maybe florida? the boys have never seen the beach before." will nodded and brought in two plates, one for you and the other for him. 

"yeah but it would be hard to get jack to give us both vacation at the same time. murderers never stop murdering," will kissed your forehead as you put away your computer and grabbed the plate. your phone then starting ringing, alarming both you and will. you both assumed it was work and will leaned over, putting his plate on the coffee table and getting up to go get ready. 

"y/n y/l/n-graham," you said through the phone. what you heard on the other side alarmed you greatly. it was the principal of atticus and spencer's school. you called will back in the living room and the dogs answered too, following close behind will. 

"yes, this is mrs. louise miller, the principal of jeffereson's elementry school. we are calling to inform you that your sons, spencer and atticus, they got into a fight earlier today. we are so sorry to bother you, but we were wondering if you were free to pick up your boys?" 

that was weird. atticus and spencer hardly ever got in trouble. they had only gotten in trouble once before. atticus got in trouble for cheating on a test- or he wasnt really cheating, the teacher saw him get up and get a tissue and she thought he was cheating on the test. spencer has very bad anger issues and once, a girl was picking on him for being adopted and he threw a full water bottle at her head. she didnt get a concussion, only a very bad headache. spencer is very protective of his parents, and wouldnt let someone trash talk them. 

"oh- umm... yeah me and my husband can come pick them up right now... we will be there in about five minutes. thank you for informing us." the principal hung up soon after that and will furrowed his eyebrows at you. 

"spence and atti got in a fight..." 

will raised his eyebrows. "like a physical fight?" 

"i guess... i-i dont know they didnt tell me anything... they just... they said we need to go pick them." you walked over to the door and started putting on your boots and coat as will got dressed in nicer clothes and did the same. you got in the car and drove to the school as quick as possible. 

when you got there you walked into the main office and saw spencer and atticus sitting in the waiting room with their backpacks and coats. they ran up to you and will and hugged the both of you. you patted atticus' head as will pciked spencer up and put him on his shoulders (which was the cutest thing). the principal walked out and will immediately told spencer to get off his shoulders, resting the little eleven year old on his hip. 

"hello, mr and mrs graham," that was a common mistake. you actually didnt want to change your last name all together when you and will got married so you hyphenated it. a lot of people just called you mrs. graham because it was easier, but whenever someone called you mrs. y/l/n-graham, it just made your heart smile. "thank you for coming on such short notice. we assume that spencer and atticus will tell you what happened. they are good kids." 

"thank you for calling us, we really appreciate it," will said and nodded. the principal told you and will the consequences, which was only one day of at home suspension. she said it wouldve been more if they were very misbehaved kids, but they were good kids, so she only gave them one day. 

when you, will and the kids were in the car, will started the dreaded conversation. "so, you boys going to tell us what happened?" both the boys sighed and looked up at you and will. spencer cleared his throat and looked at atticus innocently. 

"me and atticus were talking about the dogs and atticus said that winston was his favorite. i told him that he couldnt have favorites because dogs have feelings too. we argued for a little while and then i... i got mad and i punched him." it took all you and will had not to burst out laughing. the boys loved the dogs so much and it was hilarious how they were fighting over which dog was better. 

"did you tell atticus you were sorry?" you asked and looked at will. will looked at you for a moment but then put his eyes back on the road. 

spencer nodded, which you and will saw in the mirror. "atticus, did you tell spencer you were sorry?" you asked once again. atticus nodded and looked down at the ground. "now, me and daddy arent mad at you guys, we just want you to understand that arguing is healthy, me and your dad argue all the time, but dont get physical, okay? that isnt healthy. i know that sometimes you need to let it all out, but sometimes you have to wait a little bit. do you remeber what we do when we get stressed?" both the boys nodded and cheered, "take a deep breath!" 

will had taught them that since the day they could understand what he was saying. it helped in situations like this where spencer's anger issues were acting up and atticus was feeling bad about what he had done. 

the rest of the drive home, the boy's sang to 'you're welcome' from moana and smiled, which made you and will the happiest parents alive.


End file.
